A vehicle scanner device may request serial data from a vehicle and receive the serial data from the vehicle in response to the request. The vehicle scanner device may establish a wireless communication link with a display device and transmit the received serial data to the display device over the wireless communication link for displaying the serial data at the display device. A bandwidth of the wireless communication link may be defined as one or more of a width of the communication link and a capacity to move data through the communication link. The wireless communication link may have one or more communication channels. The width of the communication link may be defined as a frequency range or band.
A variety of factors may influence a rate at which the communication link transfers the serial data from the vehicle scanner device to the display device. Changes in that transfer rate may impact how the display device displays the serial data received from the vehicle.